


Les dernières aventures

by Melie



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gen, victorious villain
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était donc fait... James Hook s'était enfin débarrassé de sa Nemesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les dernières aventures

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi, ou pas vraiment.

C'était donc fait.

Pourtant, la satisfaction tant attendue ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Pire même, James avait l'impression de se forcer à sourire.

Mais il souriait : c'était fait, par lui, et il tenait le corps dans ses bras. Ce corps qui lui avait toujours paru si petit, chétif, d'où sa rapidité, se disait-il de temps en temps... alors pourquoi un tel poids ?

Le sang commençait à tâcher son manteau. Il songea à lâcher. Peut-être même laisser à Mouche le soin de jeter le corps à la mer.

Relevant la tête, James remarqua que les Enfants Perdus avaient disparu. Le jet de pierre avait dû cesser quelques minutes auparavant, ses pirates ayant redoublé d'audace après avoir assisté à sa victoire. Il leur restait plus à ces sales mômes qu'à aller pleurnicher dans leur tanière. Cela ne valait même pas le coup de les attaquer. Ils étaient finis.

Seule la fée s'était attardée. James s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il se releva – il avait gardé le corps dans ses bras, finalement, sans le serrer contre lui, le soulevant comme le poids mort qu'il était. Vociférant, la petite créature tentait de lui arracher le gamin des mains, cognant son épaule de ses petits poings ridicules, les joues ruisselant de larmes. Il l'envoya valser d'une pichenette, et transporta le corps dans sa cabine. Il ne serait pas jeté à la mer. Après tout, ils avaient tant combattu, il lui devait bien cela, quelque part. Il se voyait déjà l'enterrer quelque part sur l'île, avec un discours plein d'ironie. Il imaginait quelques uns des membres de son équipage verser des larmes. Il entendait les remontrances qu'il leur ferait.

Une silhouette, près de la cabine.

« Capitaine, vous êtes sûr... ?  
\- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandé votre avis, Mouche. »

C'était fait. Les dernières aventures. Le mioche ne lui volerait plus dans les pattes, à présent. C'était fait, un coup d'épée dans les tripes, c'était fait.

 

* * *

 

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent, peut-être plusieurs mois. Les jours se ressemblaient. Ils avaient faits plusieurs raids du côté des Enfants Perdus, qui n'avaient pas le coeur à changer de repère. Ils n'y étaient pas allés trop fort, soi-disant histoire qu'il en reste quelques uns. Bien évidemment, James avait passé un savon à ses pirates pour s'être comportés comme de telles lavettes. Histoire de conserver les apparences.

L'ennui les envahissait. James songea même à faire quelques excursions hors du pays imaginaire.

Puis.

Puis la nouvelle vint. Elle fut d'abord une rumeur, un murmure issu de la bouche des sirènes, à en croire l'équipage. Les feux des Indiens semblaient également émettre plus de chaleur que ces derniers temps.

Puis la nouvelle vint par les airs, un matin. Une épée, une certaine insolence, des pirates surpris, attachés à leur propre mât, certains lancés dans la mer. Un rire.

Et un nom.

« Quel nom ? Demanda James, prenant soin de ne pas négliger son petit-déjeuner, de ne pas paraître trop intéressé par cette nouvelle vermine à écraser.  
\- P-P-Peter Pan, capitaine. »

Peter Pan. C'était donc son nom. Le nom de ce nouvel enfant, de ce nouveau défi, qui désormais le poursuivrait jour et nuit, et déjouerait ses plans les plus machiavéliques.

Une fois seul, James se frotta les mains avec impatience.

Nouveau nom, nouveau visage. Nouvelles aventures.

FIN


End file.
